Will be deleted 19
"The Phony King of England written by Johnny Mercer. Sung By General Catton and Guru Lou". Catton Oh, the world will sing of an English King A thousand years from now And not because he passed some laws Or had that lofty brow While bonny good King Max leads The great crusade he's on We'll all have to slave away For that good-for-nothin' Seymour Incredible as he is inept Whenever the history books are kept They'll call him The Phony King Of England Catton and Guru Lou A pox on that Phony King Of England Catton He sits alone on a giant throne Pretendin' he's the King A little tyke who's rather like A puppet on a string And he throws an angry tantrum if he cannot have his way And then he calls for Mum while he's suckin' his thumb You see, he doesn't want to play Too late to be known as Seymour the First He's sure to be known as Seymour the Worst A pox on that Phony King Of England The band continued playing while Meowzma and Spritz were dancing with the other girls, but only for fun while the general continued the song. Catton While he taxes us to pieces And he robs us of our bread King Max's crown keeps slippin' down Around that pointed head Ah! But while there is a merry man in Speedy's wily pack We'll find a way to make him pay And steal our money back A minute before he knows we're there Old Speed'll snatch his underwear The breezy and uneasy king of England The snivellin' grovellin' Measly weasely Blabberin' jabberin' Gibberin' jabberin' Blunderin' plunderin' Wheelin' dealin' Seymour Cheese That Phony King Of England Yeah! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Batcat: The Way You Make Me Feel Batcat's walking along a beach at sunset. As he walked by several females were staring, giggling, whispering to each other about him, etc. He smiled to himself. "Man. Guido would have a field day out here!", he thought. Suddenly someone in the distance caught Batcat's eye! It was a girl. She wore a black tank top with a red bandana on her head and blue jeans. She had light brown fur with very dark brown hair. Some male cats had also noticed her. And they weren't exactly charming her either. A couple of them approached her in a threatening manner! Bat Cat ran right to them! "HEY!!" at the sound of that everyone stopped dead in their tracks! Bat then approached the female. He casually circled her. She glanced at him nervously. Then he gently held her paw. Bat Cat: You knock me off my feet now baby! Hoooo! Then Batcat starts dancing. Hee-Hee! Ooh! Go On Girl! Aaow! The girl cat walks away pretending not to be impressed with Batcat. Batcat just smiles as he put his shades on his helmet down. He is starting to sing. Batcat Hey Pretty Baby With The High Heels On You Give Me Fever Like I've Never, Ever Known You're Just A Product Of Loveliness I Like The Groove Of Your Walk, Your Talk, Your Dress I Feel Your Fever From Miles Around I'll Pick You Up In My Car And We'll Paint The Town Just Kiss Me Baby And Tell Me Twice That You're The One For Me The Way You Make Me Feel (The Way You Make Me Feel) You Really Turn Me On (You Really Turn Me On) You Knock Me Off Of My Feet (You Knock Me Off Of My Feet) My Lonely Days Are Gone (My Lonely Days Are Gone) I Like The Feelin' You're Givin' Me Just Hold Me Baby And I'm In Ecstasy Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine To Five To Buy You Things To Keep You By My Side I Never Felt So In Love Before Just Promise Baby, You'll Love Me Forevermore I Swear I'm Keepin' You Satisfied 'Cause You're The One For Me The Way You Make Me Feel (The Way You Make Me Feel) You Really Turn Me On (You Really Turn Me On) You Knock Me Off Of My Feet Now Baby-Hee! (You Knock Me Off Of My Feet) My Lonely Days Are Gone- A-Acha-Acha (My Lonely Days Are Gone) Acha-Ooh! Go On Girl! Go On! Hee! Hee! Aaow! Go On Girl! I Never Felt So In Love Before Promise Baby, You'll Love Me Forevermore I Swear I'm Keepin' You Satisfied 'Cause You're The One For Me ... The Way You Make Me Feel (The Way You Make Me Feel) You Really Turn Me On (You Really Turn Me On) You Knock Me Off Of My Feet Now Baby-Hee! (You Knock Me Off Of My Feet) My Lonely Days Are Gone (My Lonely Days Are Gone) The Way You Make Me Feel (The Way You Make Me Feel) You Really Turn Me On (You Really Turn Me On) You Knock Me Off Of My Feet Now Baby-Hee! (You Knock Me Off Of My Feet) My Lonely Days Are Gone (My Lonely Days Are Gone) Ain't Nobody's Business, Ain't Nobody's Business (The Way You Make Me Feel) Ain't Nobody's Business, Ain't Nobody's Business But Mine And My Baby (You Really Turn Me On) Hee Hee! (You Knock Me Off Of My Feet) Hee Hee! Ooh! (My Lonely Days Are Gone) Give It To Me-Give Me Some Time (The Way You Make Me Feel) Come On Be My Girl-I Wanna Be With Mine (You Really Turn Me On) Ain't Nobody's Business- (You Knock Me Off Of My Feet) Ain't Nobody's Business But Mine And My Baby's Go On Girl! Aaow! (My Lonely Days Are Gone) Hee Hee! Aaow! Chika-Chika Chika-Chika-Chika Go On Girl!-Hee Hee! (The Way You Make Me Feel) Hee Hee Hee! (You Really Turn Me On) (You Knock Me Off My Feet) (My Lonely Days Are Gone) (The Way You Make Me Feel) (You Really Turn Me On) (You Knock Me Off My Feet) (My Lonely Days Are Gone) As the song ends, Bat Cat and the girl share a kiss underneath the moon and stars. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Then, a dark brown cat named Spritz, blushed of joy. Spritz: Why, the ruler of the merpeople, lad. Though every good sailor knew about him. But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! (waves the fish) I'm telling you, at the downs at the dephs of the ocean, they live. Spritz: Hurricane a'commin'!! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!